sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash: Shadows of Fate
The Third installment of the Tigger and Clash Series hopefully the best story in the series (for now at least >:3) Episode 1: Mysterious Circumstances A strange figure walked silently through the forest. There was something strange about him. He had both fur and scales, black wings and a slender tail that whipped lazily behind him. Figure: It's been awhile "comes up to a house, knoks on the door, smells something, frowns" What!? "rams open the door, sees the house in chaos" Clash! ...Miracle! ...Cado! "hears nothing" It's me, Tigger! "eyes go wide, ears prick up" Tigger burst out the door and ran through the forest on all fours. He got to Centropolis and headed for the apartment his friends were staying. He ran past an allyway and saw a female lynx being attacked by two black monsters. Tigger: Miracle! Miracle: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!…TIGGER HELP! Tigger: "ears pin back and growls, baring his canines" Grrrraaaahhhhh!!! "rams into one of the creatures before scratching the other one with his hand claws" The creatures hiss they form together one wraps around him while the other forms into a blade pointing at Tiggers ches Tigger: "roars, baring canines again, unwraps his wings, braking free" Th creatures eyes widen, at that instant a young hedgehog in a school uniform drops down beside Tigger Jericho: Hey Tiggs need a hand Tigger: "lunges forward, digging claws into creatures shoulder, bites down on its neck" The creature howls in pain before turning into smoke follwed by the secound creature Jericho: Whoa Tiggs, that was insane Tigger: "smiles before nodding, looks at Miracle" You alright? Miracle: I'm fine Tigger, hey Jericho arent you supposed to be at college Jericho: Im on spring break Miracle: oh…alright, well what happend? Tigger: "frowns" I should be asking you. The house was in chaos. "eyes soften" Did you and Clash fight? Miracle: actually no…hes been acting weird lately his fur was darker he seemed more mean, and he talked of doom and destruction he was gone this morning and so was Cado! Tigger: "ears droop" Bad... very, very bad. Lets go to Raven's appartment. I want to hear everything, from the start. Episode 2: From bad to worse Raven's apparment Raven: So this demon lives within Clash's soul as a part of him and apperntly has the ability to physically control Clash at will…right Tigger? Tigger: "leaning against the wall, arms crossed over chest, nods" Jericho: poor guy Raven: We have to stop Omicron…hes messin with forces he shouldnt Tigger: True, but jumping head first into a battle with him could get us killed. Raven: Also very true…Jericho: send Miracle in she once broke a chair over his head because he wouldnt dress up for a job interveiw Raven: whats the plan… Tigger: "glares at Jericho with a short growl, to Raven" Not sure... yet. Jericho: it was only a thought Raven: well we cant just stand here, the longer we wait the more people will die ???: hmph…interesting story…-a sky blue hedgecat stands beside him floating- Tigger: "smiles, steps away from the wall" Have'nt seen you in awhile, Aqua. Aqua: nice to se you as well Tigger I see your doing well ???: so these are the ones Aqua: yes Sigma Tigger: Sigma? This is a waste of time. I have to find Omircron before he hurts Cado... or worse, Clash. Sigma: hell be fine child of fate, its only a mater of destroying omicron young universal Tigger: "growls" And how do you suppose we do that without hurting Clash or get Cado caught in the conflict?